Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audio playback technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio playback device and an audio playback method.
Description of Related Art
Accompanying with maturity of network technologies, music streaming websites can transmit music streams through a network to an audio playback system for playing the music. Many music streams include audio data having compression formats, such as DTS, AC-3, E-AC3 and MC, all of which can support multiple sound channels. However, a modern audio playback system often has expandability and can be connected to or detached from different number of speakers according to a user's requirement. As a result, the total sound channel number may be different due to the adjustment by the user. In that case, when the total sound channel number of the audio playback system does not conform to the audio format provided by the server of the music streaming website, the sound is easily distorted. The optimum playback quality can not be obtained.
Accordingly, what is needed in the industry is a new audio playback device and a new audio playback method for resolving above deficiencies.